Vanessa
by Nataly -HIJA DE DIOS
Summary: Una carta, solo una carta que me habla de ti. ¿Cómo serás? ¿De qué color serán tus ojos? ¿Te parecerás a mí? Espero que sí, ¿Me querrás? Papá… espero que así sea. Vanessa, Nessie, Black es una niña que viaja de Seattle a Forks en busca de su papá. Adaptación de la película española llamada "Ismael"
1. Quiero conocer a mi papá

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está basada en una pelicula española llamada "Ismael" de ****Marcelo Piñeyro, mio solo es parte de la historia.**

* * *

**Vanessa POV**

Una vez más mamá me dejó en casa de la abuela, mi única abuela, Renee. Ella está muy viejecita, su carita parece pasa, pero aun así la quiero mucho.

-Vane, ya me debo ir, pórtate bien, no hagas enfadar a tu abuela-dijo mamá, cada día me decía lo mismo.

-Okiss mami-respondí.

-Bella, hija, Nessie es toda una angelita, jamás me hace pasar rabietas- dijo la abuela.

-Mamá, su nombre es Vanessa y no está demás decirle que se comporte-le sonrió mamá, no sé por qué odia el sobrenombre que me puso mi papi Jake.-en fin, adiós Vane, te amo.

-Y yo a ti mami.-le di un besito en su mejilla.

Luego mamá se fue a su trabajo, ella es enfermera en el hospital de Seattle, y mi papi Jake es veterinario, o sea cuida y sana a los perritos y gatitos. Bueno él realmente no es mi papá pero me quiere como si fuera su hija, además es el esposo de mamá desde que tenía tres años, y ahora tengo ocho.

No conozco a mi verdadero papi, dice mamá que él se fue al cielo cuando aún yo estaba en su pancita, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, lo único que se es su nombre "Edward Cullen".

-Ness, yo iré a dormir un rato, me despiertas si necesitas algo-dijo la abuela

-Okiss abue-respondí

-Si quieres ve a la ex habitación de tu madre, digo, para que no te aburras-me sonrió

-Sí abue ya voy-le sonreí.

Mientras la abuela se fue a dormir, yo fui a la habitación que mamá ocupaba cuando era joven, encendí el televisor y estuve viendo Disney channel un rato, hasta que una caja que tenía un lazo rojo llamó mi atención. Estaba sobre el DVD así que la tomé para ver su contenido.

Dentro habían muchas tarjetas de corazones, letras de canciones y un peluche pequeño, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que en una tarjeta decía "_DE: Edward Cullen_" esas cosas se las había regalado mi verdadero papi a mamá, me puse tan feliz que quise ver todo el contenido de la caja, en el fondo había una carta, la abrí y la leí…

_Bella…_

_Perdóname, fui un estúpido, no puedo vivir sin ti, estos días han sido agónicos para mí, regresa a casa y formemos esa familia que tanto quieres._

_Te necesito, te estaré esperando…_

_Edward._

No, mi mamá no pudo haberme mentido, mi papá estaba vivo y yo creyéndolo muerto, me sequé las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro y tomé una decisión. Conoceré a mi papá.

La abuela se despertó y me dio el almuerzo, estaba ansiosa por que llegue mañana y conocer a papá, aprovecharía que habría una excursión en mi escuela para poder escaparme, ojalá y lo logre.

Mamá llegó como siempre a las cinco junto con papi Jake.

-¡Hola pequeña!-dijo Jake tomándome sus los brazos.

-Hola pa-le sonreí

-¿Cómo la pasaste con tu abuela?-preguntó devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Bien, la abuela preparó cupcakes de cereza.

-Espero que me hayan guardado-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Luego de charlar con la abuela nos fuimos, tenía cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que hacer.

-Mami, me firmas mi permiso para la excursión-le dije haciendo mi puchero más adorable.

-Con esa carita hermosa ¿Quién podría negarse?-me sonrió- solo prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea.

-No te alejaras de la maestra, mira que saldrán del estado-dijo, Ouch y ahora qué hago, ya se cruzaré los dedos.

-Okiss mami.- y diciendo esto me firmó mi permiso del colegio y de abordaje.

Me fui a mi habitación a preparar todo para mañana, primero vi la dirección que estaba en la carta.

_047 Península de Olympic, Forks, Washington 98331, USA._

Uff al menos quedaba aquí en Washington y no en Phoenix, saqué mi celular Nokia Lumia 1520, regalo de Jacob, e ingresé en google para saber en dónde estaba Forks, para mi suerte estaba a solo una hora en avión y mejor aún mamá ya había firmado mi permiso de abordaje.

Rompí mi alcancía para contar mis ahorros, por cada grosería dicha en casa Jake me daba $5, tenía $460 con 45 ctvs., entre groserías, mandados y buenas calificaciones, espero que me alcance el dinero.

Empaqué todo en una mochila, ya saben ropa, zapatos un libro y no podía faltar Bea, mi ovejita de peluche, escondí la carta bajo mi almohada para que no la vea mamá y como si la hubiese llamado llegó a darme las buenas noches.

Al siguiente día estaba muy emocionada, hoy conocería a mi papá, me levanté temprano y bajé a desayunar con mamá y Jake.

-Buenos días-saludé

-Buenos días princesa ¿lista para tu primera excursión?-me preguntó Jake

-Siii.

Luego de prometerle a mamá que me cuidaría, salí rumbo a la escuela junto con Claire, mi mejor amiga. La escuela quedaba a solo unas cuadras así que fuimos caminando.

-¿Entonces no iras a la excursión?-me preguntó cabizbaja.

-No Clare, mi mamá no me dio permiso-fingí tristeza.

-No será lo mismo sin ti Nessie-me abrazó, yo solo le devolví el abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, la maestra pidió los permisos en orden de lista.

-Black-me llamó

-Lo siento maestra, pero yo no voy-le avisé

-Está bien pequeña-me sonrió- Call.

Me despedí de Claire y aproveché que mi maestra y compañeros irían primero al museo que al aeropuerto, así que tomé un taxi que, para mi suerte, pasaba y me fui al _Seattle_-Tacoma International Airport.

Había muchas personas en el aeropuerto, ya había viajado antes con mamá y Jake, así que sabía a donde dirigirme. Vi en la pantalla que habían muchos lugares de destino, pero ninguno era Forks, así que fui donde la señorita que estaba en 'Atención al cliente'

-Buenos días, señorita-la saludé

-Hola pequeña ¿Te has perdido?-me preguntó

-Oh no, nada que ver, solamente necesito saber que vuelo me llevaría a Forks- dije lo más educada posible.

-¿Viajas sola?

-Sip, visitaré a mi papá.

-¿Tienes un permiso?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ajam-dije sacando el permiso de mi carpeta.-mire aquí está.

-Muy bien, tu madre es Isabella Swan y dice que te da autorización de tomar un vuelo- asentí.- ¿tienes aquí algún documento de identidad?

-¿Le sirve mi carnet de la escuela? –pregunté

-Sí pequeña- le entregué mi carnet.-Muy bien decías que debes ir a Forks.

-Sip.

-Bien, en Forks no hay aeropuertos, pero el más cercano está en Port Angeles.

-Ok, mejor le preguntaré a mi papi en donde me espera-dije

-Buena idea- respondió

Si algo había aprendido en esta vida era que debía actuar en momentos difíciles, saqué mi móvil y fingí marcar un número.

-Hola papi, muy bien sí ya casi salgo, disculpa pero ¿cómo se llama el lugar en donde me esperas?, Port Angeles ok, bye papi te veo en un rato.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la señorita

-Sip, es en Port Angeles.

La señorita, Irina decía su carnet, me llevó hasta una fila y sin tener que esperar me consiguió un boleto para Port Angeles.

-Ok pequeña el pasaje cuesta $105.

-Sí ya le doy-dije sacando el dinero de mi mochila.

-Bien tienes suerte, el avión despegará en unos minutos, así que ve por esa puerta, subes al avión y buscas tu asiento.

-Okiss y gracias.-fui por donde me indicó y en efecto ya iban a cerrar la puerta –Disculpe ¿me puede ayudar a ubicarme en el avión? –le pregunté a la azafata.

-Claro pequeña muéstrame tu boleto –se lo entregué –bien tu asiento es el G24, te tocó ventanilla.

Me llevó a mi asiento y ahí me senté con mi cinturón puesto, esperando que este viaje se me hiciera corto, junto a mí se sentó una señora, saqué mi libro y me puse a leer mi libro de Willy Wonka.

Una hora después aterrizamos, bajé del avión y me dirigí afuera del aeropuerto en busca de un taxi o autobús que me lleve a Forks. Le pregunté a una señora que tenía dos niños y me indicó un autobús, me subí y efectivamente iba a Forks, papá cada vez más cerca de ti.

El autobús me dejo en una terminal y de ahí cogí un taxi y le entregué la dirección de la carta, luego de diez minutos se detuvo frente a una casa blanca, muy bonita, le pagué al taxista y me acerqué, estaba muy nerviosa como cuando mamá me llevaba al doctor, ¿Qué tal si no me quería? La respiración me empezó a faltar así que tomé mi inhalador para el asma.

Toqué el timbre y me respondió una mujer desde adentro

-No quiero comprar, ni donar nada – ¿será que papá está casado?

-¿Aquí vive Edward Cullen? –pregunté y salió una señora muy bonita, de cabello color caramelo y ojitos verdes.

-Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre –dijo con sus ojitos apagados

-Pues aquí dice que sí –dije mostrándole la carta.

-¿Por qué lo buscas? –preguntó

-Quiero verlo –sonreí un poco asustada.

-Ok pero ¿Por qué? –Esta mujer era muy curiosa.

-Vive aquí o no –me estaba empezando a molestar.

-No te lo diré si tu no dices por qué quieres verlo –respondió seria.

-Es que es mi papá- respondí luego de un suspiro.


	2. Mi nieta

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es la adaptación de una pelicula española llamada "Ismael", mio es solo algunas partes.**

* * *

**Nessie POV**

-Es que es mi papá- respondí luego de un suspiro.

-ajaja –rió –entonces te has equivocado de Cullen, por lo que recuerdo el Cullen que vivía aquí es muy joven y rubio, tu eres castaña.

Bueno en eso tenía razón, yo no soy rubia tengo el pelo café al igual que mis ojos, como mi mamá, de igual forma le entregué la carta, empezó a leerla y cerró la puerta.

-Hey señora, esa carta es mía –dije aporreando la puerta. –devuélvemela.

Abrió la puerta, pero ella no estaba detrás, si no caminando hacia una habitación, pasé y la seguí, era una casa muy hermosa y elegante, de seguro era millonaria. Se detuvo y me miró por otro rato más…

-Él es Edward Cullen –dijo enseñándome la fotografía de un chico rubio. –Mi hijo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Mi vida es una mierda, suena exagerado pero es verdad. Desde los quince años camino con dificultad, todo por culpa de ese maldito accidente. Aunque debo agradecer a ese accidente ya que gracias a él tuve los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida.

Ahora que al fin me he graduado de profesor, doy clases de orientación en un centro de corrección de menores, nada lindo pero es decente.

Mi clase es la más bulliciosa del centro, creo que los muchachos al verme joven, ya que tengo veinticuatro años, no me toman enserio y toman mi clase en son de burla, eso me exaspera.

-¿Puedo seguir? –pregunté calmadamente, pero nadie me hizo caso. -¡¿PUEDO SEGUIR?! –Al fin –Gracias, la idea es que en el próximo proyecto hablen de sus vidas frente a una cámara.

-Eso ¿para qué? –preguntó Mike, uno de los más rebeldes.

-Para que queden grabadas, uno de los objetivos de este proyecto es para hacer un archivo para el futuro, para que cuando lo vean…

-El futuro vale mierda- interrumpió Emmett –Las grandes personalidades no grabaron videítos.

-Esto es cosa de la policía –discutió Mike.

-¿Es verdad profesor? –preguntó Alice la más bajita del salón, aun no entiendo como alguien tan dulce puede estar aquí.

-No, la policía no tiene nada que ver. –respondí.

-Júremelo por lo más sagrado –dijo Mike.

-Oye Newton, la pregunta es necia, es obvio que es para la poli, nos quieren tener vigilados-respondió Emmett ocasionando que todos armen de nuevo un alboroto.

-Basta chicos, parece que tuvieran cinco años, el proyecto es para cambiar la imagen negativa que se da de ustedes, quiero que en el video muestren quienes son de verdad, como viven. –expliqué

-Profe, y ¿Nos pagaran algo? –preguntó Mike.

-Oh, es que yo no sabía que ustedes eran estrellas de Hollywood –dije con sarcasmo –Esto es un proyecto del ministerio, Chicos yo lo que más quiero es que cambien para bien –dije entregándole a Emmett la videocámara. El móvil me comenzó a sonar anunciando una llama de Esme, mi madre, y la rechacé por sexta vez en el día –Quiero que me sorprendan, muéstrennos algo que nadie espera de ustedes –les sonreí

* * *

**Esme POV**

Había intentado contactar con mi hijo varias veces en esta mañana, aún no podía creer que esta pequeña fuera mi nieta, pero tenía el carácter de Edward por eso no dudé más.

_Hola soy Edward Cullen, llámame más tarde que ahora no puedo atenderte, o déjame un mensaje._

Suspiré al escuchar por enésima vez la contestadora, Vanessa o Nessie, según me pidió que la llamara, estaba leyendo en la mesa del comedor, al menos la sesión de fotos ya había pasado, tomó fotos de cada rincón de la casa con su móvil.

-Entonces… dices que viniste sola –Dije para romper el hielo.

-Sip.

-¿Segura que no te envió tu mamá?

-Nop ella no sabe que vine.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –pregunté y ella solo se encogió de hombros. –Te recomiendo que llames a tu madre, si no le dará un susto de muerte –le dije desde la cocina, pero Nessie no respondió. – ¿Eso quieres? ¿Asustarla?

-Lo único que quiero es conocer a mi papá –dijo decidida.

Llamé a la madre de Nessie, para que no se preocupara más, ella me presto su móvil.

-Ya está llamando –avisó

-Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre? –contestó una mujer con voz preocupada.

-Hola, soy Esme Platt, la madre de Edward Cullen, la llamo desde Forks, Vanessa está conmigo –dije.

-¿La madre de Edward? ¿Qué hace usted con mi hija? – se estaba enfadando.

-Perdone, pero yo no hago nada, ella ha venido sola, ha llegado a mi casa buscado a Edward con una dirección, pero Edward hace años que no vive aquí.

-Quiero hablar con mi hija –pidió.

Me acerqué a Nessie y le pasé el teléfono…

-Quiere hablar contigo, está muy enfadada, triste y preocupada, tranquilízate ¿sí? –Nessie asintió.

-Hola mami –dijo dulcemente tal vez para que no se enfade.

No sé qué le estaría diciendo, esa mujer a Nessie pero me sorprendió que me reconociera como su abuela, le hice señas para que me deje hablar, y ella se despidió dándome el móvil.

-Señora, le pido que por favor no se altere –sugerí

-¿Qué no me altere? ¿Cómo quiere que no me altere si mi hija, de ocho años, está a muchos kilómetros, en contra de mi voluntad?

-Nessie vino por su cuenta, yo no puedo hacer nada –respondí –o quiere que la deje en la calle.

-Su nombre es Vanessa y la quiero a mi lado, lo más pronto posible –está mujer tenía su carácter.

-Bien, la pondré en un avión en un par de horas y nos arriesgamos a que se escape otra vez –conocía el punto débil de una madre.

_"No quiero volver a mi casa" _–Susurró Nessie

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –le pregunté tapando el micrófono del móvil.

_"Que me lleves a verlo" _–pidió mi nieta, suena bien.

-Señora, creo que lo mejor será que lleve a Ness, a Vanessa, a ver a su padre –le dije a la mamá de Nessie

-¿Qué dijo?

-La niña se ha escapado, esto significa mucho para ella, si vuelve a Seattle sin conocer a Edward, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que le tome volver a intentarlo?

-Está bien –dijo derrotada, sonreí –pero solo le digo que estoy saliendo para allá, así que mientras yo demoré presénteselo a Edward, adiós –colgó.

-¿Que dijo?-preguntó mi pequeña

-Que sí –le sonreí

-¡Sí!


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es la adaptación de una película española llamada "Ismael", mio es solo algunas partes.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo le estará llendo a Vane en su primera excursión?, no podía llamarla ya que no dejaban llevar celulares al viaje. Uhmm, bueno ya me contará. Había un tráfico terrible y esto solo me estresaba más, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, ¿Vanessa?

-Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté preocupada.

-Hola, soy Esme Platt, la madre de Edward Cullen, la llamo desde Forks, Vanessa está conmigo –respondió una mujer.

¿Edward Cullen? ¿Forks?, de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza me llegó, ese apellido y ese pueblo me traían malos recuerdos, pero… ¿Qué hacía Vanessa con esa gente?

-¿La madre de Edward? ¿Qué hace usted con mi hija? –me estaba poniendo histérica

-Perdone, pero yo no hago nada, ella ha venido sola –si claro, mi bebe no viaja sola. –Ha llegado a mi casa buscado a Edward con una dirección, pero Edward hace años que no vive aquí.

-Quiero hablar con mi hija –pedí, luego de un rato, que me pareció eterno, pude escucharla.

-Hola mami –Vane conocía mi debilidad.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces ahí? –le pregunté

-Quiero conocer a mi papá –dijo con esa seriedad que heredo de Edward.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? –Quien le hablaría de Edward.

-Sip, lo sé.

-No debiste irte sola, te podría haber pasado algo, te hubieras ido conmigo –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si jamás me hablaste de él, no creo que me hubieras traído, mamá –conocía esa voz estaba enojada.

-Vanessa, así no son las cosas, ahora mismo estas en Forks con una desconocida.

-No es una desconocida, es mi abuela –respondió –Mami te dejo que hables con la abuela.

Al final accedí a que Vane conociera a Edward, Edward… ¿Cómo estará?, bueno eso a mí no me importa, de seguro ya rehízo su vida. Fui hasta el hospital veterinario para avisarle a Jacob.

-Hola mi vida –me saludó efusivo, así era él.

-Hola –susurré

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al ver mi rostro.

-Vanessa.

-¿Le sucedió algo? –preguntó alarmado

-Viajó a Forks, sola.

-¿A Forks? ¿Qué hay en Forks? ¿Y no se fue de excursión?

-Sí a Forks, en Forks está Edward, su papá biológico, y creo que se escapó –lo dije tan calmada que hasta a mí me sorprendió.

-¿Se escapó? ¿Discutió contigo?

-No –dije en un susurro

-Bueno, vámonos deprisa a verla –dijo cogiendo su chamarra.

-Puedo ir sola –le dije

-No te dejaré ir sola amor, mejor te acompaño entre los dos será mejor. –Asentí de acuerdo.

-Gracias –le di un beso en su mejilla. –Me pregunto cómo lo encontró, ni que fuera el único Edward del mundo.

Entonces mi mente hizo clic, claro, quizás así se enteró. Fuimos a la casa de Renee y entré directo a mi habitación, abrí la caja que tenía junto al televisor, y ahí estaba, todo desordenado, y me faltaba la carta que Edward me envió por última vez.

**Nessie POV**

Forks era un pueblo aburrido, pero tenía su encanto, no había edificios como en Seattle, aun así tomé fotos mientras íbamos en el auto de la abuela.

-¿Edward vive solo? –pregunté

-Sí –la abuela me sonrió, su sonrisa era muy linda. –Bueno, creo que sí.

-¿No lo sabes? –pregunté extrañada. -¿Tiene hijos?

-No, bueno solo tú, él y yo solo nos vemos a veces, yo trabajo mucho –respondió.

-Y el ¿En qué trabaja?

-Ness, mejor le preguntas a él cuando lo veas.

-¿y si no quiere verme? –bajé la mirada

-¿Por qué no te querría ver? –preguntó viéndome por el retrovisor, solo me encogí de hombros. –Espérame aquí ¿Sí? –dijo cuándo se estacionó fuera de un restaurante.

Como la abuela se demoraba me bajé del auto y entré. Era un lugar muy elegante, todo blanco y bonito, parecía de cuento.

-Oye niña ¿Qué haces aquí? –me reprendió una mujer flacucha. –Sal, que si te ve Esme nos mata, ¡vete!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la abuela cuando se acercó.

-No se preocupe señora, ya la estaba echando, alguien como ella no debería estar aquí. –le dijo esa chica desagradable.

-Ness, espérame en el auto –me dijo la abuela con una sonrisa, asentí y regresé al auto.

La abuela regresó enseguida, y retomamos el camino hacía la casa de papá…

-Nessie, ¿Cómo te llevas con tu madre? –me preguntó

-Bien… mejor dicho normal –respondí

-Y ¿Cómo es normal? –me preguntó divertida

-Pues… que se enoja cuando hago travesuras y se pone feliz cuando saco buenas calificaciones. –la abuela rió y sonó el teléfono en ese instante.

-Mira me está llamando Edward –dijo levantando el móvil.

**Edward POV.**

Al fin receso, estos jóvenes me estaban dando dolor de cabeza, saqué mi móvil y ahí estaban tres llamadas perdidas de mamá, suspiré y le marqué…

-Mamá esperó que de verdad sea una emergencia, sabes que no tengo tiempo –dije apenas abrió la llamada.

-¿Te suena el nombre Isabella Swan? –preguntó dejándome helado.

-¿Qué sabes de Bella? –pregunté

-Pues… tengo conmigo a una niña que dice ser hija tuya y de esa mujer, de Isabella Swan -¿Hija?, mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco. -¿Crees que sea cierto?

-¿Le ha puesto Vanessa? –pregunté un poco emocionado

-Entonces es verdad –aseguró mamá.

-¿Y ella? –pregunté

-¿Quién?

-Pues… Bella ¿Está contigo? –pregunté esperanzado por volverla a ver.

-No Edward, pero Nessie y yo estamos llendo para allá. –respondió, ¿Nessie? ¿Quién le pondría así a mi hija?, mi hija, suena bien. Esperen ¿vienen?

-Mamá ¿Cómo que están viniendo?

-Sí Edward, estamos llendo. –colgó.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesor? –me preguntó Emmett.

-Sí –dije caminando hacia la salida con ayuda de mi bastón.

**Flashback**

Mi preciosa novia y yo estábamos acostados en mi cama, mi mamá casi no pasaba en casa, así que no había problema.

-Edward ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener cuando nos casemos? –preguntó mi ángel

-Mhm no lo sé –le sonreí –dos o tres, ¿y tú?

-Dos, una niña y un niño, la niña se llamará Vanessa y el niño Isaías.

**Fin flashback**

Había cumplido lo que quería, le había puesto a nuestra hija Vanessa, pero todo lo arruiné yo ese fatídico día, cuando la vi por última vez.

**Flashback**

-¡Edward!-me abrazó mi Bella, como cada tarde que nos veíamos en el parque, pero estaba llorando.

-Bells, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté preocupado

-Ed… Edward, no sé cómo explicarte –dijo sollozando.

-Solo dilo mi amor. –pero ella me entregó un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije mientras abría el sobre.

_Hospital general de Forks._

_Resultado de prueba sanguínea tipo GCH (Embarazo)_

_—Positivo._

-Edward…

-Bella, lo siento pero, no me puedo hacer cargo, solamente tengo dieciséis años, soy muy joven –dije asustado.

-¿Y yo no? Yo tengo quince años Edward, solo necesitaba tu apoyo, pero ahora veo que es inútil –dijo llorando.

-Bella, amor, solucionemos esto, conozco una clínica donde pueden sacarlo –dije nervioso.

-No, es mi bebé, jamás le haría eso, adiós Edward –dijo levantándose de la banca del parque.

-¿Te veo mañana? –ella solo negó con la cabeza y se fue.

**Fin Flashback.**

Ahora la conocería, conocería a Vanessa, a mi hija.


	4. La casa de papá

**Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia es la adaptación de una película española llamada "Ismael", mio es solo algunas partes.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Jacob me esperaba en el auto mientras me cambiaba de ropa y recogía algunas cosas cuando subí

al auto lo vi leyendo el periódico.

-Woah, Bella te vestiste muy hermosa. –me dijo Jake con cinismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté

-A nada Bella –dijo encendiendo el auto –pienso que exageras un poco las cosas.

-¿Exagero? Jacob, Vanessa es muy pequeña.

-No es tan pequeña, además solo quiere conocer a su padre. –la justificó

-Jake, tu eres el padre de Vanessa.

-Solamente trato de entenderla, sabes que la amo como si fuera mi hija.

-Lo sé –respondí

-Todo irá bien Bella, ya lo veras.

**Nessie POV**

-Abuela, cuéntame sobre mi papá –le pedí.

-Bueno, tu papá es un testarudo, cuando tenía quince años se compró una moto, sin mi permiso, le prohibí usarla pero me desobedeció. Un día tuvo un accidente y quedó mal de la pierna, le recomendaron un especialista pero él se negó, aún está mal de la pierna. Hace cuatro años dejó de estudiar arquitectura y se fue de viaje a nosedonde, y cuando volvió me dijo que quería vender el departamento que le había dejado su padre cuando murió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté

-No lo sé, solamente dijo que había encontrado un casa fabulosa, claro que me negué, ya que el departamento era una herencia familiar, pero él insistió tanto que al final lo compré yo.

-Ahora que hace.

-Ahora es profesor –dijo sonriendo, y le tomé una foto.

-¿Por qué tomas tantas fotos? –preguntó riendo

-Porque cuando sea grande quiero acordarme de todo lo que pasé hoy –le sonreí. –Saliste hermosa –le dije mostrándole mi móvil con la foto.

Entramos por una carretera que tenía casas muy bonitas pero estaban muy separadas entre sí.

-Hey, Nessie, toma mi bolso y busca una agenda negra ahí está la dirección de Edward. –me dijo la abuela.

-Okiss –le respondí –la dirección es… Vía La Push, casa 024.

-Ok estamos en la vía La Push, pero la casa…

-Mira abuela ¡ahí está! –dije saltando en mi asiento.

-Tienes razón –me sonrió, era una casa muy hermosa, más grande que la casa de la abuela.

Bajamos del auto y fuimos hacía un señor que estaba arreglando un carro, afuera de la casa.

-Disculpe, ¿esta es la casa 24 de la vía La Push? –preguntó la abuela.

-Sí, pero está cerrado –dijo el hombre sin mirarnos.

-¿Aquí vive Edward Cullen?

-¿Quién lo busca? –pregunto saliendo de debajo del carro.

-Soy Esme Cullen, madre de Edward.

-¿Su madre? –preguntó levantando un ceja.

-Sí, o al menos eso dice su ID.

-Hola, yo soy Vanessa Carlie Black, hija de Edward Cullen –me presenté dándole la mano.

-Hola Vanessa, encantado, yo soy Carlisle Masen. –me sonrió.

-Mi hijo me dio esta dirección, ¿usted vive con él? –preguntó la abuela.

-No, Edward da está dirección para que le llegue el correo –explicó Carlisle. –Ir a su casa en auto es complicado, pero vive cerca si quieren las acompaño señoritas.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en una juguetería pensando que llevarle a Vanessa, no sabía nada de niños y mucho menos de niñas.

-Bienvenido a Toy's ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Profesor? – ¿Emmett? ¿Qué hacía Emmett en una juguetería?

-Emmett, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté

-Aquí trabajo, ya sabe, es mejor trabajar que meterse en problemas –dijo sonriendo.

-Así es Emmett. –Asintió -¿Qué le puede gustar a una niña de ocho años?

**ESME POV**

Definitivamente mi hijo estaba loco, vivía en el mar en una zona llena de rocas en donde a duras penas se podía pasar.

-¡Nessie! Ven no te mojes –llamé a mi nieta que estaba jugando por la orilla del mar.

-Déjela Esme, está disfrutando jugar, de seguro no va mucho por la playa –dijo Carlisle sonriendo, tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuánto conoce a Edward? –le pregunté

-Hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos cuatro años desde que vive aquí.

Cuando llegamos a unas rocas que interferían el paso Carlisle nos ayudó a Nessie y a mí a pasar. Sus manos eran muy suaves.

-¿Ahí vive mi hijo? –pregunté señalando una cabaña de madera que estaba muy destruida. Carlisle asintió -¿En una cueva?

Carlisle se adelantó un poco y sacó unas llaves que había en una maseta y abrió la puerta. Al pasar era mucho peor aquella casa parecía una bodega, estaba toda polvorienta y llena de artefactos viejos.

-Veré si hay algo en el refri, Vanessa debe tener hambre –dijo yéndose a otra habitación.

Vi a Nessie, respirando agitadamente en un inhalador, era asmática, igual a Edward. Corrí a su lado y le quite el inhalador.

-Lo nes..necesito –dijo agitada.

-Ness, no pasa nada mírame a los ojos –le pedí y boté el inhalador por ahí –No son tu pulmones los que fallan, es tu mente que te juega mal –su respiración no mejoraba –piensa en algo bonito –le sonreí –una canción, alguna película, un niño ¿Te gusta alguno? –su respiración mejoró automáticamente. –Sí, te gusta alguien, pues piensa solo en él. Ahora siéntate aquí y ya vengo. Le prepararé un te –le dije a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo la calmaste? –me preguntó

-A Edward le pasaba lo mismo, es la genética de los Cullen. –le respondí

-Se te dan bien los niños –me dijo

-¿Cómo piensas que soy? Algo te habrá contado mi hijo de mi –le pregunté y se quedó callado –Nunca te hablo de mi –concluí.

**Nessie POV**

La casa de papá era fantástica, pequeña pero hermosa, estaba tomando fotos de cada cosa que había, vi por la ventana a alguien acercándose, alguien como de la edad de Jacob, incluso más joven, venía apoyándose en un bastón, hasta que caí en cuenta, era mi papá.

Me escondí detrás del sillón pequeño y desde ahí lo vi, entró, llamó a la abuela y se percató de mi inhalador que estaba en el piso, al agacharse me asome más y el me vio.

-Vanessa –dijo llamándome por primera vez.


End file.
